The Only Thing I Can See
by WhiteOranges
Summary: Tenshi is the exact same thing as her name says, an angel, but sometimes she's not. The young blind girl that pushes forward just as much as Naruto. OC X Naruto
1. Chapter 1

Story Starts:

Tenshi walked through the streets caring a bunch of in her scrawny arms. She used her intense ears to hear where everything was and the people on the streets. A lock of hair fell into her face.

"Stupid hair." she murmured. Suddenly losing her concentration in her ears she tripped. She yelped. She felt someone grab both her and her bags.

"Are you ok?!" a young hyper male voice asked her. She turned her face towards him.

"Yes thank you." She whispered. The boy that had helped her was Naruto. (me: for those of you dense enough to not have guessed... jessica. jess: HEY!!!) Tenshi didn't know of course. He helped her up.

"Here." he handed out the bags. She held out her arms. "Take them." he said. He didn't understand.

"Tenshi!" Kakashi said from the end of the street.

"NO!" Tenshi cried and fell on the ground anime style.

"Where were you?! I turn my back for one second and you disappear! Just like you did when you were little!" She got up, placed one hand on the back of her head, and the other on her bottom lip and chuckled.

"I had to try!" she said with an embraced blush. Kakashi groaned and walked next Naruto.

"You know her Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked.

"Sensei? Where you the one that was tied to the post?" she asked. Naruto turned red.

"IT'S NOT MY FAULT!!!" he yelled. His breath was so fierce her hair flew back. Tenshi casually place her hand on her hair to prevent it from getting tangled. She giggled. Kakashi blinked.

"You made her giggle Naruto. HOLY MACKEREL!!! NARUTO YOU MADE HER GIGGLE!!!" he yelled. Tenshi mentally rolled her eyes.

"Anyway Kakashi. Don't you have to register your team?" she asked. Kakashi looked at the young white haired girl.

"Yeah. Can you make it back to the apartment on your own?" he asked.

"Yeah... I guess." she shuddered.

"Naruto take Tenshi home will you?" Kakashi disappeared.

"Uh sure!" Naruto said. Tenshi held out her arms to Naruto again.

"Place the bags on my arms." he did. "Thank you." she said.

"So how do you know Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked fallowing the girl.

"He's... my father. And please if you're going to talk take the bags and let me hold your arm." she said. Naruto stopped walking as she did too.

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"Sorry Naruto but I can't concentrate with you talking."

"Concentrate? On what?" he asked.

"My hearing. I need to know where I'm going." she said smiling.

"What do you mean?" he asked. He looked into her eyes. To everyone they seemed just dazed not blind. But she was blind. Very blind. Suddenly Tenshi couldn't hear where Naruto was. She began panicking.

"Naruto? Where are you?" she asked. Her voice shaking with worry.

"I'm right here." he said in front of her. His eyebrows knitted and he titled his head. Tenshi gasped and almost dropped her bags. She placed on hand on her chest as she exhaled.

"You scared me. I couldn't hear you breathing. Where you holding your breathe?" she asked.

"How did you know? And I was in front of you the whole time." Tenshi tilted her head. Her hair fell from her shoulders in the process. "Are you ok?" he asked. Tenshi realized that he didn't know she was blind and walked passed him.

"Anyway thank you Naruto-kun! Hopefully I'll see you soon." she said waving at him then leaving and entered her apartment in a quick pace. She entered the kitchen and fumbled around placing the food in there proper place. She went to the living room and sat down on the couch. Her hair fell into her face as she tilted her head towards the ground. After a while she heard the door get unlocked and Kakashi's foot steps enter the apartment. "Hey Kakashi!" she yelled.

"Hey Tenshi! You are here earlier then I expected did Naruto get you this quickly?" he asked.

"Yeah! Did you register the team?" she asked.

"Yes." He said. The fridge opened. Kakashi saw that it was completely full. "So that's what she bought." he muttered.

"Yeah I went grocery shopping is there a problem with that?" she asked. Kakashi had almost forgotten how acute her hearing was. He chuckled.

"No not a problem just... it's hard to imagine you grocery shopping." Tenshi laughed.

"Kakashi may you put on my cd?" she asked. Kakashi looked towards the living room. _She's sad._ He thought. _I wonder why?_

"Sure Tenshi." He walked to the living room and then to the stereo. He pressed the play bottom and gave Tenshi the remote for it. She smiled at him and nodded. Her way of saying thank you. He smiled at her and chuckled. _She might be ok Kakashi. Just because she wants to listen to that cd does not mean a thing... but she only listens to it when she's sad. What happened while I was gone? Or what happened when Naruto brought her here?_ He thought as he watched the girls eyes. Dazed. They were always dazed. Even when she laughed. They were dazed.


	2. Chapter 2

Story Starts:

"Hey Tenshi!" She heard a knock on her door. It was Guy! She walked to the door and opened it.

"Oh my gosh! Did Kakashi get hurt!?" she asked. Knowing Kakashi he probably hurt. Guy shook his head.

"He wanted me to tell you to go to the entrance of Konaha. You are going with his team on a mission."

"Oh ok. Thank you Guy-sensei." she said smiling. Guy smiled and gave her the thumbs up.

"That's right!" Tenshi broke of her daze.

"Hm? What did you say? I didn't hear you?" she asked. Guy's jaw dropped. _She's just like Kakashi._ He thought. "Anyway thank you Guy. I'll see you again soon."

"Bye Tenshi!" he left. Tenshi closed the door. She changed into changed into jeans and a white tank top that showed her navy blue bra straps. She put on black high heeled boots and put on a necklace that was green and navy blue. She grabbed a green and navy blue hair tie and pulled her white hair into a ponytail. She walked to the entrance on Konaha. She heard three small gasps.

"Hi!" she chirped.

"Tenshi!" Naruto yelled.

"Wait? Tenshi?" Sasuke asked.

"Sasuke is that you?" she asked. "The last time I saw you was at Obito's funeral... and we were... barely 10 weeks old." she said. Naruto looked at Tenshi and then at Sasuke.

"Is there no girl in the world that does not know Sasuke?" he groaned. Tenshi giggled.

"There has to be some girls Naruto." Naruto grinned. He scratched the back of his head.

"Who are you?" Sakura asked.

"Tenshi Hatake." Tenshi responded.

"You are Kakashi-sensei's daughter?"

"Yup." she said.

"Believe it!!" Naruto said and hugged her. Tenshi's senses alerted. She grabbed Naruto's arms.

"Careful loser!" Sasuke yelled. Naruto tried to pull Tenshi off but she held him. "She's blind." he said. Naruto recoiled.

"You're blind?" he asked.

"Tenshi!" Kakashi yelled. She let go of Naruto. "Are you ok?"

"Ok. Naruto turned me a little tense that's all." she said like it was nothing.

"Any way can we go?" A man said.

"Who are...?" Tenshi said.

"He's our escort. Tsunada-sama."

"Come on." Tenshi was able to smell what he was drinking all these days. Alcohol.

"You might want to lay off the doze unless you want to get sent to the hospital sir." she said with the up most respect in her voice. Tsunada was insulted. Kakashi anime sweat dropped and Naruto laughed.

"Kid has guts." Tsunada said. Tenshi hummed. They began leaving Konaha and began walking towards the Mist village.

"I wish Anko wasn't on a mission." Tenshi groaned.

"It's ok!" Kakashi said. "After all you'll be stuck with her for the exams." he said.

"True." she said.

"Who's Anko?" Sakura asked.

"You'll find out." Both Kakashi and Tenshi said. Tenshi rubbed her hands together.

"Bonding time Kakashi?" she asked looking at her dad.

"Yup." he smirked behind his mask.

"Bonding time?" the three gennin asked.

"Prepare to die." Tenshi said giving them an evil smirk. They gasped and flinched away. "Just joking. No it's a game. You pick a category then we go in the order and you tell your favorite thing from that category. I'll start. Song." she said. Kakashi standing to her left spoke first.

"Don't have a favorite song." Tenshi pouted.

"Dull as ever Kakashi. Dull as ever." she said. "Sasuke your turn." He thought for a second.

"Pain." he said. Tenshi gasped.

" 'Pain without the love. I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all.' I love that song." Tenshi smiled. "Sakura your turn."

"The same as Sasuke-kun's!" she squealed. Tenshi's dazed eyes widened. _Good god!_ she thought.

"Naruto."

"Hm... Hm... Hm... Hm... Hm... I think my favorite song would be... Wind." he said. Tenshi's jaw dropped.

"Don't love that song Tenshi?" Kakashi asked. Tenshi nodded.

" 'Cultivate your hunger before you idealize. Mutative your anger and make them all realize. Climbing the mountain never coming down. Breaking threw the contains never falling down.' That songs makes me want to dance." she said smiling sweetly. "My turn... my favorite song.... I have to say... it's Shooting Star."

"Never heard of it." Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto said.

"She'll sing it at camp tonight. If you don't mind Tenshi." Kakashi said.

"No at all." she said. Suddenly she stopped walking.

"What's wrong?" Kakashi asked.

"Ninja! Six o'clock!" she yelled turning around. "Two of them!" she said. Two ninja caught Kakashi in an iron trap and torn him to shreds. Tenshi pulled out a kunai. "Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto! Watch the escort!"

"But Kakashi was just..."

"I know!" she yelled. She placed the kunai in front of her defensively. "Ok morons I'm your opponent. You have to deal with me." she said.

"Tenshi! Are you crazy?!" Naruto yelled. Sasuke began moving to help.

"Sasuke stay back unless you want to get hurt!" she said. She threw the kunai in between them. She made a hand sign. "Summoning!" she yelled as she slammed her hands on the ground. Dogs appeared in a puff of white smoke. "Pukkon. Where's the enemy?" she said.

"There." the dog said but team nine couldn't hear it over the other dogs barks. Tenshi made another hand sign.

"Earth style. Shield." she said and team seven and Tsunada was captured in a shield.

"Clever little girl aren't you." Kakashi chuckled. The earth style vanished at the sound of Kakashi's voice.

"She's my little girl." Kakashi beat the crap out of the rogue ninja. He turned to Tsunada. "You never said there are rogue ninja after you. This mission is beyond B rank."

"So we should go back to the village?" Sakura asked.

"Yes lets go back to the village. No after you have received a mission you carry it out at all coasts. This is a very dangerous mission but you must complete it any way." She began walking towards the mist again.

"She's blind she shouldn't be fighting like that." Sasuke said. Tenshi stopped walking. She walked to Sasuke slowly and angrily. She grabbed his shirt.

"Just because I'm blind does not mean a thing! I can fight better than you and I can't see so zip it." she threw him on the ground and pushed him back down with the heel of her boot. "You Uchiha's and your stupid natural talent. Some people actually work for that power and you give them no respect at all! I'm not anything less than you just because I can see!" she snapped and stormed off. The rest of the day was silence.

"Why did she snap like that Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked.

"Well Naruto... when she was little they wouldn't let her join the academy because she was blind. She made it her goal to become a jounin and stop people that thought that disabled people couldn't and shouldn't do anything in life. She always pressured the chunnin and jounin she knew to help her train. Soon she was able to fight using echolocation." he said.

"What's echolocation?"

"Echolocation is when you use sound to know where everything is. She depends on her hearing and her sense of where everything is for survival in battle. If you try to attack her with a kunai behind her back she will hear it and dodge it." Kakashi explained. "Anko is a friend who she likes to train with a lot. She is great at taijutsu and her ninjutsu is excellent. She developed all of this through years of hard work, blood, and sweat. She worked tirelessly." he said. Pride shown in his eyes. "She cut herself of from everyone. She still does that. She doesn't trust anyone." he said.

"Why?" Naruto asked.

"Well imagine. Say someone is in front of you and you trust them and you can't see them. They were assigned to kill you so they pull out a kunai and stabs you and you didn't know because you couldn't see it. She wears a blindfold all day. She never learned colors because there was no point. She can't see them... ever." he said. Sorrow dripped into his voice.

"Kakashi-sensei?"

"Yes."

"Has she been lonely?" he asked.

"Very." Kakashi responded. "Tenshi stop! We are stopping for the night." he said. Tenshi turned around and walked back to them.

"Ok. Lets set up camp." She went to step closer to the gennin but Kakashi stopped her.

"For once no. Not this time." Tenshi nodded and sat down. They built camp and Kakashi rolled out Tenshi's sleeping bag. She said thanks and laid onto the sleeping bag. She glanced towards the ground.

"Tenshi!" Naruto said. He jumped to her. "Hey! Hey! I have a question!" he said.

"Well what is it?" she asked.

"Do you like ramen?" she nodded.

"Love it." she said.

"Cool!" he said. She smiled. "Hey do you want to go for ramen some time?" Tenshi blushed.

"YOU ASK MY DAUGHTER OUT ON A DATE WHILE I'M HERE?!!!!" Kakashi yelled. Tenshi blushed darker.

"Man you are really stupid Naruto." Sakura said.

"Sure I'll go." Tenshi said. Everyone's jaw dropped.

"Tenshi?" Kakashi tilted his head confused.

"Is that ok?" she asked.

"Fine." he said. Naruto cheered and hugged her. She smiled and let him.

"You have a cute smile." she said. Everyone stared at her. "I can tell by your voice." she said. She smiled widely.


	3. Chapter 3

**Story Starts:**

**Tenshi walked back home with Naruto. She was smiling.**

**"Thank you Naruto! That was a lot of fun!" she said. Naruto grinned.**

**"That's good! Happy you enjoyed it!"**

**"Hey stay alive at the exam tomorrow." she said. Naruto grinned his fox like grin.**

**"I'll be fine believe it!" he said. Tenshi's smile grew.**

**"You better! I don't want to see Uchiha beat you." she said smiling. Naruto wiped his nose with his pointer finger.**

**|*|*|*|Next Day|*|*|*|**

**Tenshi was outside the exam room laughing really hard. She didn't imagine that Baki was going to be the first exam proctor.**

**"It isn't funny Tenshi." Kakashi said. Tenshi tried to stop laughing.**

**"You're right it's hilarious." she said. "He's going to send everyone to the mental institution." Kakashi twitched. She was right. "Well I'm going to the exam room. I know Anko she's going to be early." She walked towards the room. **

**"Listen up maggots!" she heard Anko say as she reached the door. Tenshi had an anime vein and kicked down the door.**

**"ANKO!!!" Tenshi screamed and stomped to the front of the room. "You are early! I hate it when people are early or late! It drives me crazy!" She yelled.**

**"Tenshi!" Naruto yelled jumping out of his seat again. Tenshi turned around to the sound of his voice.**

**"Naruto! Looks like the rookie nine passed!" Tenshi stepped in front of Baki. "200 yen." she ordered. "That was the deal." Baki sighed and hand her the money. "Kakashi, Kurenai and Asuma told you they are unbreakable." Anko chuckled.**

**"Looks like the kid beat you Baki."**

**"Luck I say. Plus she's right there is a good crop of candidates this year."**

**"Don't worry by the time me and Tenshi are through with them. Less than half will be left." Anko said.**

**|*|*|*|After the Second Exam|*|*|*|**

**Anko yelped in pain. Tenshi healed the mark again.**

**"I'm sorry Anko. I should have gone with you."**

**"And get yourself killed kid." she said. "No. I would have sentenced you to death." She said. Kakashi flew into the room.**

**"Tenshi."**

**"Fine." he ran to the young blind girl. "I swear Kakashi. I didn't go with Anko. The ANBU brought me here." she said. **

**"I'm worried." he said.**

**"I don't want you to be." she whispered to herself. "Come on guys we need to go to the exam room." She said.**

**|*|*|*|At The Preliminary Exams|*|*|*|**

**Tenshi was standing next to Kakashi. If you looked closely you could see that both of them had their hand dug into their pockets the same way and their shoulders where thrown back the same way.**

**"Kakashi..." Tenshi said getting her father's attention. "No matter how much I despise that boy is Sasuke going to be ok?" she asked. Kakashi was shocked for a second then nodded.**

**"Yes he'll be fine Tenshi. He is of the Uchiha clan after all." Tenshi smiled.**

**"Idiots." Kakashi chuckled.**

**"Yup." he said.**

**"Will the two first contestants please step forward." The Hokage said. Tenshi fallowed the sound of Kakashi's footsteps.**

**"Sasuke don't use your sharingan." **

**"So you know about it."**

**"If that curse marks gets out of control they'll stop the match." Kakashi said. "Good luck." Tenshi smirked and walked to the team.**

**"This is going to be interesting." Tenshi murmured. Kakashi chuckled agreeing.**

**|*|*|*|After Battle|*|*|*|**

**"Ha-ha! You won the match when it looked like you where the one who lost!" Naruto laughed. Tenshi grimaced.**

**"Shut up loser!" Sasuke snapped. "Oh what ever. He's right." he said. Tenshi's frown grew. Kakashi put a hand on her shoulder.**

**"Seal it." she ordered. Kakashi was taken back on Tenshi's harsh voice.**

**"Ok." he said and disappeared.**

**"Tenshi?" **_**Even with a curse mark... yet I... I'm not going to lose. Tenshi you need to get stronger.**_** Tenshi told herself. Anko walked over to her.**

**"Training after this." Tenshi ordered. Anko took a step back at her voice.**

**"Tenshi... you want to talk?" she asked.**

**"Rather not." she said. Tenshi swung her fist to the wall, creating a hole as her fist made contact with the wall. Naruto and Sakura jumped. "The anger I feel this moment can not be helped by... words." she said. She stomped out. The training grounds.**

**|*|*|*|After Exam|*|*|*|**

**If Tenshi could have done more damage to the training I'll give you a million dollars. Anko saw the destructive damage and before she could do anymore damage Anko grabbed Tenshi's wrist.**

**"Talk to me." she ordered. Tenshi stopped.**

**"I want to get into the academy."**

**"You'll have to take that issue up with the Hokage." Anko said.**

**"I will."**

**"Tenshi..."**

**"I graduate within a year." she said.**

**"You don't know."**

**"I don't care. I swear. I will gradate within a year." she insisted. "I vow to gradate within a year."**

_**"Hinata I give you my word. I vow to win!"**_

**"I know you will." Anko said. "Come on. Lets go talk to the Hokage." she said. Tenshi smiled and threw her arms around Anko.**

**"Thank you Anko-sensei." Tenshi said. Anko chuckled and patted her head.**

**"Yeah whatever you want kid." she said. Kakashi caught up with the two girls. Tenshi could easily recognized the sound of his footsteps from a mile away.**

**"Hey Kakashi."**

**"Hey Tenshi. Hello Anko." he said. "Kidnapping my kid Anko?" Anko chuckled. She put her hand on Tenshi's hair.**

**"I wish, Kakashi." Then she turned serious. "No we are going to see the Hokage on her acceptance to the academy." Anko said. Kakashi stepped in front of Tenshi.**

**"Within the first year. I'll graduate within the first year if it kills me." She said. Kakashi smiled.**

**"Ok lets go." The three walked to the Hokage building. **

**"Hello lord Hokage." Anko and Kakashi said.**

**"Lord Hokage! Hi!" Tenshi said.**

**"Hello." **

**"Hokage-sama. I want to talk to you." Tenshi said.**

**"About what Tenshi?"**

**"I want to go to the academy." she said. "If you let me... I swear I will graduate within the first year." The Hokage's eyes widened. **_**Like Itachi Uchiha.**_

**"Kakashi, Anko why are you two here?" he asked.**

**"Well we support this kid. She might not have the eyes but she has the will and the guts." Anko said. Kakashi smiled and anime swetdropped. The Hokage sighed.**

**"Tenshi do you know why they don't want you in the academy?"**

**"Because I'm blind and I can get hurt. That's why I want to enter the academy. I want to prove you wrong." she said. The Hokage blinked.**

**"Kakashi..."**

**"I'm with her." He said.**

**"Very well then if you three believe in this so strongly... but if she fails any test she can't become a shinobi and if she passes the farthest she can go is a jonnin. If she wants to be a kage she can't; she can't be an elite jonnin either." he said. Tenshi smiled widely.**

**"Arigotou Hokage-sama!" She jumped in front of Kakashi. "May we go tell the team?" she asked. Kakashi nodded.**

**"Whatever you want." Tenshi smiled.**

**"Arigotou Outu-sama!" she said.**

**(me: ok! now laziness takes over and we go onto notes so we can skip right too shippuden. ^_^ ok. tenshi go to school indeed graduates within the first year. Naruto leaves. but before that at the third exam as Sakura gets in front of Sasuke Tenshi gets in front of her getting in the line of Gaara's grasp. ooh not fun. Tenshi fallowed Sasuke after he came to see Kakashi but found him unconscious. Tenshi stays with Naruto as the living shit is getting beaten out of Sasuke... although I think he deserved more. sasuke: hey! me: shut up teme! Tenshi goes back home with Sasuke to finish school. and... when Naruto comes home Tenshi is very happy. Um... lets see. Tenshi gets dragged with the team to their mission with Idate. Joins Sakura in the screaming stop when Sasuke and Naruto fight each other. Um... talks to Naruto about Sasuke and the curse mark and Orochimaru on a date that same night Sasuke leaves. Finds Sakura and tells Sasuke Naruto is going to be so sad when he finds out he leaves. Sasuke didn't care and left. Tenshi was the first to visit Naruto in the hospital. Other than that she was in school. She was the last to tell Naruto good bye when he left and she stood at the door watching him leave until she knew he was a small speak in the horizon. sad yes? onward! to! shippuden!)**


	4. Chapter 4

Story and Flashback Starts:

"Well looks like you graduated Tenshi." Lady Hokage said. "But I hate to say it you are blind I don't think it's wise to let you go on a team."

"Lady Hokage! I proven my self able to be a shinobi! That was the deal with the Third...!"

"I'M NOT THE THIRD NOW AM I?!!!" she barked. Tenshi lowered her head. "You will be a shinobi but you will only go on missions if a team requires another member." she said. "Is that clear?" she said in a stern voice.

"Yes... Hokage-sama." Tenshi bowed her head and left the room. Kakashi jumped up from his seat.

"What did she say?" Tenshi didn't face Kakashi.

"She's just like the rest of them." she said and marched home.

Flashback Ends:

Tenshi sighed. This was the third time Lady Hokage had refused her to enter the chunnin exams. She had taken it once and quit in the last exam. Now she stood out side the exam room for the first exam. Some one who had concealed their chakra tapped on her shoulder. She yelped and jumped.

"Kakashi!" she said. "You scared me!" she said. Kakashi grinned.

"I thought 15 year old don't get scared." Tenshi glared.

"Ha ha." she said.

"You want to leave?" he asked.

"I can't." she said. "I have to wait until this exam is freaking over." she groaned. "I want to cut someone's throat off."

"For training Tenshi." Tenshi smiled.

"Clone jutsu." she said. Another her appeared. "Sure Dad. Lets go." They left for the training grounds.

Near by a boy with blonde hair and blue eyes with an old man entered the village. The boy was wearing a Konaha head band.

Tenshi threw her leg at her father. Kakashi blocked it quickly. Tenshi jumped back and made a hand seal as quickly as her father. _Fire style. Grand fire ball jutsu._ They thought as great fire balls erupted from their mouths. Kakashi jumped behind her and tried to strike Tenshi blocked him. She quickly hand a kunai in hand and clinked against each other. Tenshi and Kakashi jumped back. They threw the kunai right in line for each other. The kunai clashed and Tenshi began running at an unbelievable speed towards Kakashi. Tenshi pulled out a couple of shuriken and through them at Kakashi. He dodged and appeared behind her. Tenshi quickly spun around. Her fist head right for Kakashi's stomach. It was a clone.

"Shit!" she said. Kakashi jumped out of a tree behind her. Tenshi heard him and swung her leg at him in the middle of her powerful kick she stopped. "Naruto's back." she said. Kakashi looked at her and blinked a few times. A smile grew on Tenshi's face. "NARUTO'S BACK!!!" she said and ran out of the training grounds.

"Naruto's back?" Kakashi asked himself.

Tenshi ran through the village until she bumped into someone. The young man grabbed her and steadied her. "Hey you ok?" she recognized the voice from a mile away.

"Naruto!" she cried and hugged him. Naruto's jaw dropped. "Naruto it's so good to see you again!" she said. Jiryia laughed in the background.

"Do I know you?" he asked.

"Idiot!" Jiryia said. "Tenshi it's been a while."

"Pervy Sage!" she said. "It's great to see you too... well hear not see." she said. Naruto's jaw dropped again.

"Tenshi?" he asked. He looked at the girl again. Same blue eyes and white hair but her body. She looked like a woman. She had matured so much! "Tenshi!" Naruto said and returned the embrace. "Tenshi! Tenshi! Tenshi!" He cheered. "How are you?!" he asked. Tenshi smiled.

"I'm great! How are you?!"

"Great!" he said and pulled Tenshi into another embrace. "How did you know I was back?" he asked pulling Tenshi away again.

"I don't know. One second I was training and the next I knew you were back!" she said. Tenshi hugged Naruto again. "I'm so happy you're back."

"Where's Sakura and the rest of the gang?" he asked.

"Well team Kurenai is out on a mission. Team Asuma is also out on a mission. Team Guy... mission. Oh! Konahamaru is here! He isn't on a mission and he should be with Sakura."

"Really?" Tenshi nodded.

"Yeah he's turned into an incarnate of you." Tenshi folded her arms while in Naruto's embrace. "He causes too much trouble. He's too troublesome." Naruto laughed.

"You sound like Shikamaru." he said.

"Shikamaru is here." she said. Naruto's eyes light up.

"Yeah! So is Iruka-sensei and Temari's here too." she said. Naruto tilted his head.

"Who's Temari?" he asked. Tenshi sighed.

"You are still stupid I see. Ah wells I guess some things can't go away with time." she said shrugging. Naruto laughed and tightened his grip around her. He cuddled her and mused over her.

"I'm so happy to see you!" he said. "You're a chunnin right?" he asked.

"Wrong. I'm still a gennin." she said. Naruto's eyes shined.

"Why?" he asked.

"I quit the exam. I had to fight someone that would have lost but desired to win so I gave up." she explained.

"What about your team?"

"I go back and forth through the teams." she said. "Blindness." she said and shrugged. "What are you going to do?" she said. Jiryia laughed in the background again.

"You two look like long lost lovers!" he said. "Oh! This would be perfect for my book!"

"What the hell is wrong with you Ero-sensei?!" Naruto yelled. Tenshi giggled. Tenshi grabbed Naruto's hand.

"Come on lets go see the rest of the village! Everyone will be so happy to see you!" Tenshi began pulling Naruto through the streets of Konaha. Sakura and Konahamaru soon joined them. This day seemed perfect.


	5. Chapter 5

Story Starts:

Tenshi eagerly awaited for the return of Team Kakashi as she picked a bone with Lady Hokage. "That way there is a replacement for Sasuke Uchiha." she said. Lady Hokage turned around in red fury.

"Your just a little blind girl and you want to take the place of Sasuke Uchiha? Of _that_ Uchiha clan? What do you know? You might by Kakashi Hatake's daughter but you will always just be an amateur." she said.

"I least I have the strength to back up what I say!" she snapped. Tsunade stared wide eyed at the girl. "All my training all my life was out of my own gut! I did not come all this way just to be told 'oh your blind go back home and have your father watch over you'!" she snapped. "You don't know me! What gives you the right to tell me where and when I should stop?! Who are you to set my limit when I could obviously go further?!" she questioned. Tsunade slammed her hands against the desk.

"The Hokage!" she said.

"And what is the Hokage exactly?! A title! The greatest and strongest shinobi in the village?! I have another thing to say! The Hokage isn't the strongest person! It's the one that wields the will of fire the most in the village! And I hate to tell you that you aren't the one! Actually I don't even think you have the right to sit in that chair! Naruto should be the one sitting in that chair! Or Konahamaru! They are perfect examples to what a kage should be! They have an undying devotion to their villages and to the people protecting it! The want to make sure everyone's dreams comes true! From the young to the old! From the able to the disabled! From the seeing to the blind! Why?! Because they have hearts too! They can set dreams and goals and want something to do for the future!" she snapped. Lady Tsunade stared.

"The answer is no." she said. Tenshi screamed in frustration and stormed out. She bumped into Naruto.

"What's wrong Tenshi?" Kakashi asked.

"She's a stuck up, stubborn witch!" she snapped.

"Who are you talking about Tenshi?"

"Lady Hokage!" she snapped.

"How dare you talk about my master-..."

"Oh shut up Sakura!" Tenshi said.

Tenshi stormed away from them. She didn't want to hear it. She walked home and buried her face into a pillow. She kicked the mattress. She was so sad and angry. Within an hour Kakashi was home. He put a hand on Tenshi's back.

"What wrong?" he asked. Tenshi groaned and sat up.

"You know how your team needs another member?"

Kakashi nodded. "Yeah."

"And how I need a team?"

"Yes." he said.

"I asked Lady Hokage if I could be on the team and she said no why? Because I'm blind. She said that I would always just be an amateur." she said looking away. Kakashi sighed. He took her chin and pulled her so he could see her face.

"Hey. Look. I think you are by far one of the best shinobi I have seen. And how many blind, female shinobi do you see out there that can kick a guys ass?" he asked. Tenshi giggled. "You are a great shinobi. Don't let anyone tell you other wise." he said. "You are an awesome girl. Don't you worry about that one."

Tenshi smiled up at her father. She mouth a thank you.

"Ok then. Who wants ramen tonight for dinner?" Kakashi asked getting up.

"Oh! I do!" she said raising her hand. Kakashi chuckled and patted her head.

"Ichiraku's?" Kakashi asked.

"Yes please!" she said.

Kakashi and Tenshi made their way to the ramen shop with their hands stuffed into their pockets. They found Iruka and Naruto there.

"Hey Iruka! Hey Naruto!" Kakashi said.

"Hey Iruka-sensei! Hey Naruto!" Tenshi said. Tenshi sat next to Naruto and Kakashi sat on the other side of her. "What's up?" she asked.

Iruka smiled at her. "Nothing much Tenshi." he said. "Get into the chunnin exams again."

"One misu ramen please." Tenshi said then rolled her eyes. "I wish." she said.

"Lady Hokage won't let her in." Kakashi said.

"Why not?" Naruto asked.

"Because I told you before Naruto I quit the first time. Lady Hokage didn't want be going back again. She thinks I'll give up." Tenshi explained. Naruto stared at Tenshi as he ate.

"That's bullshit!" he said and slurped his noodles. "You should be allowed to go again. I mean everyone else is!" he said. Tenshi smiled at him.

"Thank you Naruto." Naruto nodded. Ayame handed Tenshi her ramen. "Thank you Ayame." she said.

"Sure!" she said.

"So you're still a gennin?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah." Tenshi said and began her ramen. She tucked a strand of her behind her ear so it didn't get in her food.

"But she's gotten a lot accomplished as a shinobi." Kakashi said. Iruka nodded.

"One of Konaha's finest shinobi." he said.

"What about me?!" Naruto yelled with noodles sticking out of his mouth. Tenshi laughed.

"You are too Naruto!" Tenshi laughed. "You are better than me! Trust me on that!" she said.

Even though she was laughing she was sad.

Maybe because the only thing that kept them where they where on who was more powerful was her blindness and his ability to see.

That small difference would always have her judged like this for the rest of her life.


	6. Chapter 6

Story Starts:

Tenshi walked through the streets of Konaha. Team Kakashi was out on a mission again. Tenshi sighed. Konahamaru ran into her. He quickly steadied her and apologized.

"Relax Konahamaru. You're a busy boy. It's ok." she said. Konahamaru looked up at Tenshi. He giggled and blushed.

Tenshi walked home and put the food in it's proper place. She walked out on to the balcony with a book. Her fingers went over the brail gracefully. She put it down. She couldn't distract herself.

_Tenshi bumped into Naruto. Tenshi giggled. "Why does it seem every time I talk to you we bump into each other?" she asked. Naruto wiped his nose and chuckled. "What's wrong?" she asked._

_"Nothing I've been having nightmare nothing big." he said._

_"What are you dreaming about?" she asked. Naruto sat down. Tenshi heard him sit. Naruto took her hand and let her sit down next to him. He seemed a little distracted._

_"Why am I dreaming about that?" he said. Tenshi tilted her head. "It's nothing Tenshi." he said._

_"Naruto!" they heard Sakura yell. "Tenshi!" Tenshi looked at Sakura's direction._

_"Ah man... Sai's coming too?" he asked. Tenshi blinked._

_"Sai's here?" she asked._

_"I ran into him in the library." she explained._

_"Damn it! I planned this out so it'd just the three of us, like old times."_

_"Jeez! If you've got enough time to think up stuff like that go study some ninjutsu!"_

_"Bah studying..." Naruto groaned. "I can't believe you guys go to the library. It's so lame..." Tenshi giggled. Naruto smiled at Tenshi._

_"Naruto, you don't just need to train physically but mentally too!" Sakura said. Tenshi nodded in agreement. "You're a complete dunce!"_

_"He's not that bad Sakura." Tenshi said._

_"Ha! Did you hear that! I'm not a dunce!" Naruto cheered._

_"You're close though." Tenshi said. Naruto's jaw dropped. Tenshi giggled._

_"Sakura-chan, Tenshi-chan, that was harsh." Naruto said standing up but hanging his upper body down._

_"N-Naruto... S-Sakura... T-Tenshi..." Sai said. Everyone looked at him. "May I join your conversation?" he asked. Tenshi smiled. Naruto and Sakura looked at each other. "Uh, you see, I was reading about how to open up to people..." he explained. "And it said try dropping the honorifics or use a nickname. By doing so, you can become friends faster and easier." Naruto put his hands behind his head and grinned._

_"What? That's what's you're so nervous about?" Naruto asked._

_"Then that book you had earlier..." Sakura said._

_"Yeah. I was trying to come up with nicknames for the three of you. But I couldn't think of any." Tenshi held out her hand. Naruto pulled her up to her feet. "So I thought dropping the honorifics was good enough." Sai said stepping closer. Naruto smiled._

_"You don't decide on nicknames, they just kinda happen!" Naruto explained._

_"They usually have something to do with the person's traits or characteristics." Sakura added. "Like Naruto." she looked up and down the boy. Naruto's hands rest on his hips. Tenshi folded her hands together behind her back. "'Naruto the Idiot' or 'Naruto the Jerk' fit him perfectly." she said. Tenshi giggled._

_"Sakura-chan you're killing me!" Naruto said. "No I think it should be 'Naruto the Great' or 'Naruto the Wise'" Tenshi said._

_"Yeah! Did you hear her!" Naruto hugged Tenshi._

_"Thanks. I think I get it now." Sai said. "Ugly." Sakura's world shattered. Tenshi cracked up. Naruto grabbed Sakura as she tried to kill Sai. She punched Naruto and Sai. Then they made their way to the hospital. Tenshi smiled._

_"Hey Dad!" she said and sat on Kakashi's bed. Kakashi smiled at them._

_"Hey Tenshi, Naruto, Sakura." he said. "So you're the new team member... Sai right?" Kakashi asked peering from his book. "Nice to meet you." he said._

_"Yes sir." Sai said as Naruto and Sai rubbed the red cheeks. Tenshi giggled._

_"Sakura come here." he said. Sakura approached Kakashi. Tenshi rolled her eyes and knew what her father was going to ask. "I see they've got some scratches. Did they get into a fight already?" he asked. Tenshi shook her head no. "I know Naruto well enough to not be surprised but..." he lead off. Sakura pulled away._

_"No it's not that!" she said cheerfully. Tenshi rolled her eyes again. "Honestly we get along very well!" she said._

_"She's right!" Tenshi sang._

_"Oh I see. Well, that's good." he said. Sakura laughed nervously._

_"Naruto." Sakura said turning serious. Tenshi looked in her direction then at Naruto._

_"Kakashi-sensei while we were on out mission-..." he said. Tenshi's senses immediately focused on what Naruto was saying. Kakashi turned the page._

_"Yamato told me everything. Including Sasuke." Tenshi's eyes widened._

_"Sasuke?" she whispered._

_"Where running out of time!" Naruto said. Tenshi looked in the direction of her hands. She folded them on her lap. "At this rate he'll..." Naruto face turned into a bitter grimace. "We can't bring Sasuke back, not like we are now." he whispered. "He's too strong."_

_"Then you just need to become stronger right?" Kakashi asked looking back into his book. Naruto looked up. Tenshi bit her bottom lip and wanted to disappear. She never felt so useless before._

_"From what I saw, he gotten so strong so fast, it's unbelievable." Sakura murmured. Tenshi bit her lip harder. "I asked Tsunade-sama, she said he's probably earning forbidden techniques." she said. Tenshi closed her eyes. "And considering he's got Kabuto behind him, probably using special drugs as well." she said. Tenshi forced back tears. "Just reading isn't going to help me understand people who experiment on human beings." she continued. Tenshi took a deep breath and forced everything back._

_"Then we'll have to get strong in an unbelievable short amount of time too." Kakashi said. Tenshi looked at him with a smirk on her face._

_"But how?" Sakura asked._

_"You think I've been lying around here doing nothing?" he asked. "I've been mulling over it the whole time I've been here. And I've finally got an idea." he said. Tenshi's smirk grew. "But the training's more suited for Naruto." he said. Kakashi looked up from the book._

_"More accurately, Naruto's the only one suited for it." Tenshi said stealing the words out of Kakashi's mouth._

_"Naruto if this works you may in a sense even surpass me." he said. Naruto's jaw dropped._

_"Me surpass you?" he asked._

_"Yes. I'll be working with you the whole time, but it's be unlike any training you've done before."_

_"What will we be doing?" Naruto asked._

_"You're going to learn the most powerful technique you can do by creating it yourself." Kakashi said._

Tenshi fiddled with a necklace around her neck. It was a necklace she had been dreading to wear but now it gave her some comfort. "Naruto. That training is going to be dangerous and you start tomorrow." Tenshi sighed. "Although hearing you call Sakura an ugly whore was priceless." She said and tilted back in her chair, smiling. "I wish I had a tape recorder."


	7. Chapter 7

Story Starts:

Tenshi tapped her foot impatiently. "Asuma-sensei!" she groaned. Asuma continued playing shougi. "Come on Asuma-sensei!"

"Patients Tenshi. For a girl who is Kakashi's daughter you sure are impatient."

"No shit Sherlock." Tenshi murmured her breath.

"Checkmate." Shikamaru said.

"About time." Tenshi said.

"Damn I lost again." Asuma groaned.

"It's not a big surprise." Tenshi said. "Can I go now?" she asked.

"No you're father said to watch you." Shikamaru chuckled.

"That means the bill's on you after our next job, sensei." Shikamaru said. "And I'm surprised you still need a babysitter Tenshi." Tenshi rolled her eyes and clucked her tongue.

"I know." Tenshi and Asuma said to Shikamaru's comments.

"HEY!!!" a hyper voice yelled. All three shinobi looked back to see Naruto running in their direction. "Asuma-sensei!" he cried.

"Hey! How's it going Naruto?" Shikamaru asked. Tenshi just smiled.

"What's up?" Asuma asked.

"There's something I need to ask you." Naruto explained. "Hey Tenshi." he said.

"Hai." Tenshi said.

They took this to the other side of the house.

"Tips on how to use wind nature manipulation eh?" Asuma asked back.

"Yeah." Naruto said. Tenshi blinked.

"Wow, you're doing nature manipulation training?" Shikamaru asked.

"Yep." Naruto said.

"You've go to be really sharp to learn that stuff." Tenshi blinked. "You sure you're up for it?"

"It's not really that difficult." Tenshi said.

"Yeah but you got out of the academy in less than a year and with higher grades than Sasuke Uchiha and Itachi Uchiha." Tenshi smiled a little.

"Well Shikamaru why do you think I'm here. Oh and Tenshi that's awesome that you graduated like that." he said. "Sensei, you've got wind nature chakra like me right?"

"You're a wind type Naruto? This is a surprise." Asuma said.

"Asuma sensei please give me a tip!" Naruto begged. Asuma smirked. Tenshi could tell what was in his mind and groaned.

"Tell you what, I'll consider helping you if you treat my team to some barbecue after our next mission." he said.

"You cheater!" Shikamaru said.

"How about it?" Asuma asked. Naruto looked into his wallet.

"I guess I have no choice. It's for my training." Tenshi panicked.

"No I'll pay for Naruto just give him the rotten tip!" She said. Naruto hugged her.

"Thank you Tenshi-chan!" he said.

"Ok it's a deal!" Asuma said and pulled out his weapons. "This is my chakra blades." Chakra appeared around the weapons' edge. "I've made a unique medal that absorbs it's user's chakra and reacts to it's nature." he explained.

"Awesome..." Naruto said.

"Here take one." Asuma hand Naruto a weapon. "Now run your chakra through the blade." Tenshi listened to what was going to happen next.

"Yes sir." Naruto ran his chakra into the blade. "My chakra doesn't quite look like yours does it?" he said.

"Listen up. For wind you picture your chakra splitting into two halves rub against each other.

"Rub against each other?" Naruto repeated.

"After they sharpen each other in thin fine pieces you rejoin them."

"Thin and sharp... like a blade?" he asked curiously.

"Exactly as this and sharp as possible." Asuma encouraged.

"Uh... one thing..."

"Yeah."

"If ninja weapons already have a cutting edge what's the point in being wind natured?" he asked. "I mean wouldn't it be faster to just attack with the weapon you already have?" he asked. "Plus what's the point of putting cutting chakra into an edged weapon?"

"Good question. Let's see if it's pointless or not." Asuma said. "We're going to through the weapons at that tree."

"Why?"

"You'll see." Naruto stepped next to Asuma. "Ok go!" they threw the weapons. Asuma's went through the tree and hit a rock when Naruto's just got tuck on the bark of the tree.

"Awesome!"

"Wind is for mid range combat and there aren't that many around so I'll be glad to help. Just as long as you pay for the barbecue."

"Ok! Bye!" he disappeared.

"It was just a clone?" Tenshi asked.

"Yeah... do you think he can create a new technique before the Akatsuki makes it's move?" Shikamaru asked. Tenshi face turned serious.

"Trust me Shika. I know he can." Another person ran into the area.

"Tenshi!" It was Sakura.

"Yeah Sakura." Tenshi said in a monotone voice.

"Lets go watch Naruto train."

"O-Ok." she said.

"Bye guys." Sakura said and grabbed Tenshi's wrist.

"Sakura what's wrong?" Tenshi asked.

"Tsunade...sama... she wants... team Yamato..." Tenshi pulled her wrist away.

"No. Don't tell me you and Naruto and Sai have to go on a mission. Now of all times Sakura!" Tenshi snapped.

Tenshi and Sakura ran to the training grounds just in time to find Naruto collapsing from exhaustion. Tenshi gasped and was the first to run and slid on her knees to check if Naruto was ok.

_He's the first... other than me... and other than Anko... he's the first of her age that she cares about and trusts... Naruto... thank you._ Kakashi thought.


	8. Chapter 8

**Story Starts:**

**Tenshi practically had herself attached to Naruto's arm. He stopped walking. Tenshi looked up at him with the innocence of a child. He captured a leaf with her hands. He put chakra into her hands and sliced with his chakra. Tenshi giggled in delight. This was what he was training. He was using nature to slice the leaf. Naruto smiled at her. Everyone stared at them. He kept on using her hand to slice the leaf.**

**That night as they walked it was the same thing. Tenshi had herself latched onto Naruto's arm. They stopped. "This is our rendezvous point. A group from the Fire temple will be here shortly." Captain Yamato said. Tenshi nodded and let go of Naruto's arm. Sakura punched Naruto and the time passed. Yamato and Sakura left to check out the area. Tenshi, Naruto and Sai were left behind. Naruto freaked out when a bird passed by and Tenshi put her hand on his shoulder. He sighed.**

**"Quit trying to scare me." he whispered. Sai got up. Tenshi let go of Naruto's shoulder and looked at where Sai's foot steps originated. Tenshi could hear Sai sit next to Naruto and put an arm around him. Tenshi raised an eyebrow. After a while Naruto snapped.**

**"What the hell are you doing?!" he snapped. Tenshi sighed and put a hand over her face.**

**"I thought it was a good idea-..." Sai said. Tenshi groaned behind her hand. **_**Men are such idiots!**_

**"It wasn't!" Naruto yelled. "I don't swing that way." Tenshi was ready to laugh her guts out.**

**"Wait that's not what I meant!" Sai said.**

**"Hanging around with you is too dangerous!" Naruto said. **

**"Naruto that's going a little too far." Tenshi said.**

**"I've had enough! I'm going to find Sakura-chan!" he said and stormed off. Tenshi eyes widened.**

**"Naruto!" she yelled as he walked off.**

**"Naruto wait!" Sai yelled.**

**"I'll go get Naruto." Tenshi said and got up. "NARUTO!!!" Suddenly she heard Naruto's yells. "Naruto?" She said. Naruto passed her and grabbed her wrist dragging her. She heard the warthog behind them. "What's going on?!" Naruto tripped and dragged Tenshi along with him. She grabbed onto Naruto and buried her face into his shoulder wrapping her arms around his neck. He wrapped his arms around her waist holding her close. They landed on the ground with an humph. Tenshi had landed on the ground and Naruto was above her shielding her from the danger of the warthog behind them. The warthog ran passed them. Naruto looked down at Tenshi.**

**"Hey? You ok?"**

**"Dandy." she said. Naruto say a piece of paper in front of them.**

**"What's this?"**

**"What's what?" Tenshi asked.**

**"A barrier?" Naruto helped Tenshi up as the fog disappeared. "Could it be...? The hidden tomb!" he said. He began walking around it with Tenshi. "What is this place?" the walked into the tomb and found the coffin empty. Another person was there and they jumped back. The other boy created wind and knocked Naruto away from Tenshi. **

**"Naruto!" she cried.**

**"Take this Juuha Shou!" the other boy yelled. They all jumped out of the collapsing tomb,**

**"Tenshi stay out of the way!" Naruto and the boy began fighting. Tenshi was panic filled. Final as Naruto seemed ready to meet his end someone cried out.**

**"Enough Sora!" Tenshi looked into the direction of the voice. She heard several foot steps running towards them. She ran to Naruto.**

**"You ok?" she asked. Naruto nodded.**

**"Yeah... fine." Everyone got into order.**

**"Chiriku-sama you were right to be worried." Sora said. Tenshi latched her self onto Naruto again. "I got worried about the hidden tomb on the way to meet our guests and came to investigate. When I did the barrier had been torn down and the coffin was stolen and he was inside." Naruto pulled Tenshi off of him. He growled.**

**"Hey! Are you trying to pin your crimes on me?" he asked. "You're the real thief aren't you?!" Naruto's voice was raising,**

**"What are you saying?! You were in the tomb first!" Sora yelled back. Tenshi put her hand over her mouth to hide a giggle.**

**"And the coffin was already gone when I went in!"**

**"Oh yeah? Prove it!"**

**"You prove it!"**

**"I'll kick your ass, bastard!"**

**"Take your best shot, loser!" **

**"Right here, right now!"**

**"You can't beat me, wuss!" Chiriku and Yamato picked up the two boys making them calm down.**

**"Brethren from Konaha, I am Chiriku of the Fire Temple." Chiriku said. "I apologize for the mistake in the establishing the rendezvous point." he said. Naruto nudged Tenshi a little giving her the sign that it was ok to hold on to him and she took the opportunity. Sora raised an eyebrow. Then letting Chiriku's words sink in he gasped.**

**"He's the guest?" Sora asked. "From Konaha-?" he said looking back at the monk.**

**"So he's...?"**

**"This is Sora, a monk in training, also from the temple." Chiriku said.**

**"Sora-kun is it?" Yamato said. "I am the captain of this team, Yamato. This is Naruto and..."**

**"I'm Sakura."**

**"My name's Sai."**

**"Tenshi."**

**"I already said it didn't I? We don't need any help from Konaha!"**

**"Sora."**

**The two other monks ran to them. "Chiriku-sama! Kitane-sama's coffin has been stolen, with no trace of forced entry." they said. "To break the barrier so easily they must be extremely capable shinobi."**

**"If the enemy are that skilled we definitely have good reason to call on Konaha for help." Chiriku said. "You two go back and make arrangements to defend the remaining three tombs. Alsom strengthen the temple's security and start preparing for an emergency situation."**

**"Yes sir!"**

**"Let us return to the Fire Temple for now." Chiriku said.**

**The made their way to the Temple. Unfortunately Tenshi had fallen asleep on Naruto's back. He caught up with Sora. "Hey is your chakra wind-nature?" he asked. Sora wouldn't respond so he ran up a couple of steps and came face to face with Sora. "Don't ignore me, I'm talking to you! I wanna know about that technique you used! And this hand is...?" He grabbed one of Sora's hands that was covered with a sleeve. Sora snapped his hand away.**

**"Don't touch me!" he yelled. Sora continued going up the stairs. Naruto grimaced.**

**"Jerk..." he murmured.**

**"Who's a jerk?" A voice asked behind him. He glanced over his shoulder to find Tenshi's eyes opened.**

**When they made it to the top of the stairs Naruto froze. Tenshi shook his shoulder.**

**"Naruto what's wrong?"**

**"This is exactly like that dream I had..." he said. Tenshi's face flustered and then she looked at the direction of the temple.**

**"What's exactly..." she yond. "Like your dream?"**


	9. Chapter 9

Story Starts:

"Right this way." Chiriku said. Everyone began walking closer to the temple. Tenshi could sense that something was wrong with Naruto. Sora tripped Naruto. Tenshi gasped and jumped away from him.

"Whoops. Are you okay?" Sora asked. Tenshi rolled her eyes at the fake voice Sora was using.

"Yeah, thanks-!" then he realized that Sora was pushing him back. Naruto fell backwards down the stairs. Tenshi gasped. Naruto gained his balance back quickly.

"Son of a bitch!" he yelled and ran after him.

Sora laughed, "Serves you right."

"I'll kill you!" Yamato grabbed Naruto before he could hurt Sora.

"You can't do that."

"Damn it, damn it, damn it, damn it, I'll kill him-!"

"Sora how could you do that?" Chiriku asked.

"Yes, yes, I'm very sorry!" Sora said waving his hand in the air. Tenshi could hear the door open widely.

"I'll kill him if it's the last thing I do!" Naruto swore. Tenshi giggled.

"You better not, or you'll be punished for real." Yamato warned. Sora walked passed the other monks and everyone greeted Monk Chiriku. They informed him of the monks going to defend the other tombs and Sora on the other hand just dismissed it for failure.

"What's with his attitude?" Sakura said. Tenshi groaned and ran after him.

"Sora!"

"He's..." Naruto began and then saw the glares that they were giving him. Tenshi caught up with Sora but tripped quickly. Sora caught her.

"Watch where you're going." he said. Tenshi looked away.

"I can't." Sora made an awkward noise.

"Sorry... I didn't mean to."

"Where were you going?" Tenshi asked.

"For training." he said coldly.

"Mind if I come too?" she asked Sora shook his head. "Well?" she asked.

"Yeah sure." he began walking. She began fallowing him.

After training Sora and Naruto and Tenshi were the only ones there.

"You..." Sora said. Tenshi raised an eyebrow.

"Hey this is good enough?" Naruto asked.

"Naruto?" Tenshi asked.

"Hey Tenshi!"

"You... Are you trying to mess with me?" Sora asked. Tenshi rolled her eyes.

"You're the one messing around." Naruto said. "I dunno what kinda training that was but all I saw was this." He did a stupid move.

"You..." Sora was bearing his teeth.

"Don't get so angry." Naruto said. Tenshi sighed. "You were making fun of it all." he said. Tenshi made a sound of not understanding. "I dunno why but you didn't like it!" Naruto said.

"Naruto you moron!" Sakura yelled.

"You're name is Naruto, right." Tenshi giggled and nodded. "I'll give you a better name." Sora said. "A kaimyou." Sora said smirking.

"What?!" Tenshi yelled.

"Kaimyou?" Naruto asked. A bandaged fist flew at Naruto. Tenshi got in between them and grabbed the fist.

A sudden vibe down her chest. An image of a small blonde boy crying appeared in her mind. She pushed Sora way quickly and covered her ears. The little boys cries covered her ears and her heart. She suddenly couldn't breath. Naruto and Sora immediately panicked.

"Tenshi! Tenshi! What's wrong?!" They asked.

"Why...?" she asked. "He's... and... crying... that look... help him..." she said. Naruto looked confused. He had never seen her like this. "The boy... you're... help..." Sora turned around.

"Someone get her a bed or something! She's not ok!" Naruto pushed her hair back.

"Sakura-chan! Call Kakashi-sensei!" he yelled.

"Hai!" Sakura said and ran back into the temple. They brought her to a bed. Naruto watched her for a little then got up and left Sakura to heal her. Naruto fallowed Sora to the cave and they ran back once they saw they owl. Sakura turned to Kakashi. "I just got off the phone with Kakashi." She said.

"And? What's wrong with Tenshi?"

"He said nothing he said to just let her rest." Naruto shook his head.

"Is he kidding?! Something is definitely wrong with Tenshi! Did you check her?!" he asked.

"Yes... for some reason there was just a sudden large amount of stress in her body. It caused her to stop breathing I can't explain anything else."

"Will she be ok?" Sakura nodded. Naruto smiled. "Well that's a relief."

"You can't see her though." Sakura said.

"Why not?!"

"LET HER REST!!!" Sakura yelled.

"Fine... but... just a peek?" he asked.

Sakura smacked him across the head. "No!"

"Please!"

"Ok everyone let's go!" Yamato said.

"But I really want to see Tenshi!"

"Be patient she'll be fine when we come back!" Sakura said.

"But I can't wait that long!" he said.

"Suck it up and move your ass Naruto!"

"But...!"

"No buts! Move it!"


	10. Chapter 10

Story Starts:

The boy was crying. The nurses glared at him and didn't bother to see what's wrong. Tenshi's heart was pounding.

"No... the boy. He's crying! The boy! You're nurses! You're suppose to help him! He's a little boy!" she yelled. Everyone seemed to hate him more and more and he was crying and he seemed to get farther away. "NO!!!"

Tenshi shot up. A hand was put on her back. Naruto looked at her.

"Hey!" he said. "Nice to see some color back in those cheeks of yours." he said. Tenshi couldn't help but smile.

"Where are we?" she asked.

"Back in Konaha!" he chirped. Tenshi's eyebrows knitted together.

"What happened?"

"Well we were hoping you would tell us." another voice said.

"I don't know Kakashi I only remember blocking a hit from Sora for Naruto and then nothing." she said. "Is the mission over?"

"No. Sora's here in the village."

"Did you catch the robbers?"

"No. It's just got more complicated."

"Oh." Tenshi said. Kakashi touched her arm.

"You'll tell her later. I want to talk to her." Naruto blinked.

"Ok… see ya later Tenshi." Tenshi smiled.

"Bye." She could hear Naruto leave the house. Kakashi sighed.

"What happed?" he asked his daughter. Tenshi scoffed.

"You tell me. One minute I was saving Naruto's butt then I couldn't breath and I think I was in a hospital." she said. Kakashi's eyebrows knitted together.

"A hospital?"

"Yeah… there was a little boy there and he was crying and the nurses wouldn't pay any attention to him." She said. Kakashi smiled a little and place a kiss on top of her head.

"It was nothing then…" he said. Tenshi shrugged.

-*-*-*-The Day Of The Invasion-*-*-*-

"Of all days!" Tenshi said. Naruto grabbed her and swung her over his back. "Naruto! Put me down! I want to help!"

"NO!!!" He yelled at her. Her father was in the hospital and she was not allowed into combat. He would kill her. As a matter of fact anyone could kill her now. He brought her to the Hokage building. Naruto put Tenshi down. Before he could leave Tenshi grabbed him. "No! I want to help!" Naruto looked into her eyes.

"I know." he said. "Next time." he said. Tenshi shook her head.

"Now! When the village needs me! Please Naruto don't just abandon me here!" she begged. Naruto looked into her eyes again.

"Tenshi... you could get hurt and with all those opponents? You are only used to fighting one person at a time!" he said.

"Naruto!" she cried as he tried to pull away. "Please..."

"Next time! Stay near Tsunade-sama!" he said and jumped away.

"Naruto!" she cried out.

"Tenshi!" Shikamaru yelled from behind her. "Get in here! Hurry up!" Tenshi looked in Shikamaru's direction. She began running towards the sound of Shikamaru's voice.

-*-*-*-After The Invasion-*-*-*-(me: sorry it's late and I'm being lazy.)

Tenshi stood there with bandages on her waist from saving Lady Tsunade's butt from Sora's attack. Everyone was saying good-bye to Sora. He froze as he turned to Tenshi. Naruto gulped. Tenshi's lips where in a fine line. Her eyes where narrowed and her arms where crossed. Sora gulped. Tenshi's face relaxed into a smile.

"Hey take care of yourself ok Sora?" she said. Everyone sighed. Sora nodded hesitantly.

"Y-yeah." he said. Tenshi nodded.

"Good. Thank you by the way." Everyone stared at her with their jaws dropped. "Saving Lady Tsunade might have just given me a one-way ticket into the next chunnin exams." she explained.

"Sure!" Sora said. They shook hands.

"Look both ways before crossing the street and don't hurt anyone." she advised. Sora laughed. She looked up at Naruto. "You're training continues huh Naruto?" she whispered. He looked down at her. He nodded.

"Yeah." he said.

"You'll be fine right?" she said smiling.

"Yeah!"

"Promise?"

"Promise."


	11. Chapter 11

Story Starts:

Tenshi sat on the couch. Now it was Kurenai's turn to baby sit her. The wind blew fiercely and she looked at the window as Kurenai tended her flowers. "Asuma." Tenshi jumped.

"Asuma-sensei?" she asked.

Soon rain suddenly started pouring down onto the village. Tenshi stood next to Kurenai and placed her hand on her shoulder.

"What's wrong…?"

"I don't know Tenshi…"

Naruto fell on his back a drop of water fell on his leaf. A bad omen. Defiantly. Naruto open his eyes and water fell onto his face. Onto everything. The sky was crying. They had lost yet another friend. Sasuke's sharingan appeared into his eyes. He jumped up.

"Damn it. I don't have time to take a nap." he said.

Tenshi closed her eyes. She opened them when she saw the little crying boy. Tears rolled down her cheeks for a second. She didn't wipe them away but she stood there crying silently next to Kurenai. She smiled.

"Train hard Naruto." she said.

She closed her eyes again. Naruto's clone went into kyuubi form. There was a knock on the door. Kurenai opened the door to reveal Shikamaru. He told asked to speak to Kurenai outside. They stepped out. Tenshi sat at the window. She placed her hands palm up in front of the flower pot.

"Asuma-sensei's dead." The flower fell into Tenshi's hand. She gasped and Kurenai fell to the ground crying. Tenshi got up.

"Asuma… sensei?" she whispered weakly. "No… not again…"

The next days there was a funeral. Tenshi had never thought she would ever cry this much since the thirds funeral. She kept on shaking her head trying to escape the facts. He couldn't have be gone. Not now. She took a crying Konahamaru's shoulders and cried with him.

"Uncle Asuma." he cried. She hushed him gently. She put her face into his hair and Naruto gripped Konahamaru's shoulder and Tenshi's hand.

"It's ok… I know… it hurts…" Tenshi whispered. Naruto squeezed her hand. She looked up at him. "It always hurts." she got up. "But why… why him?!" she yelled. She covered her face. "Why? Why another one?" she begged. "Why do have to lose someone and they lost no one?" she asked. Naruto pulled her into a hug. "Why?" she asked.

"He's watching…"

"Promise…"

He couldn't promise that. But he did anyway. The next day Naruto and Tenshi where are the training grounds. Sakura came and said they had twenty four hours. Tenshi mumbled curses. Naruto ate a bunch of soldier pills. He immediately got back to training.

Meanwhile Shikamaru formatted Kakashi into the plan and they where off to find the Akatsuki. The two tailed demon had been sealed and it meant only four more demons to seal. They caught up and caught them in beginning a battle.

Back in Konaha the teens where training. The twenty four limit was ticking and the time was running out and the problem of Sasuke's fire techniques was surfacing. Tenshi just sat at the sidelines practicing simple chakra control. She kept it up and ignored everything around her. Her eyes were closed. The little boy was crying before her. The small blonde boy. Her eyes opened. She got up and began walking. She walked out of the training grounds without a word. She walked to Ichiraku's. She stirred around her ramen. Naruto walked inside to find her since they noticed she went missing.

"Tenshi…" he said. She didn't hear him.

She wasn't there. She was thinking. She missed Asuma and she wished that she could have been a better shinobi. She was always either with Team Asuma or Team Kurenai when Naruto was gone. Now she felt like she had failed the first Hokage himself. The second Hokage. The third. And worst of all the fourth. Naruto shook her shoulder.

"Yes Naruto?" she whispered.

"Are you ok?" he asked.

"I'm just thinking." she whispered. "Yeah… just thinking." she said.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked and sat next to her. She smiled.

"I was thinking about Asuma-sensei. I was thinking how… if the old Hokages were alive… I would be the shinobi they would have been disappointed in the most." she laughed in shame. "Can I have some sake?" she asked. The gave her a cup of sake. "Stupid, blind girl. The only thing I can do is sit there and stand on the sidelines pretending I'm doing something." she laughed. Naruto hit her head.

"What are you talking about Tenshi!" he snapped. "You are not what you are saying you are! Don't talk like that." he said. She laughed.

"Naruto… Naruto." she said. "If you had any idea how wrong you where…" she said. "I shouldn't have been a shinobi. I should have known my place and have stayed at home." she said. Naruto blinked. He took one of her hands into his own.

"Tenshi… why are you talking like that?" he asked.

"Why do you think?" she asked. "I couldn't help you with Gaara. I can't help you train to get Sasuke back. That bastard. I can't help you fight against the Akatsuki. I can't help you against Orochimaru. I'm useless." Naruto blinked.

"No you're not." he said. She looked away. "Tenshi…" he cupped her cheek and turned her face so he could looked at her right in the eye. "Tenshi… you are a great person. I wish you could have seen yourself from my point of view when I was watching you comfort Konahamaru. You are an amazing person. And how many people do you know that have the gut to throw themselves in front of a jinchuuriki attack?" he asked. Tenshi laughed.

"Heat of the moment." she said.

"No it wasn't. Don't think like that." she threw her arms around Naruto's neck and began crying.

"I'm sorry… I'm sorry I can't help…" she said.

"No… you help… a lot." he said. He kissed the top of her head. "Thank you." Tenshi blinked. She hit his shoulder. "Ouch!"

"I got it!"

"You got what?" he asked.

"How to make the technique work!" she yelled and ran with him back to the training grounds.


	12. Chapter 12

Story Starts:

Tenshi jumped up and down. "It's perfect!" she said. Naruto blinked and began thinking.

"It will work…" he said. Yamato nodded. Tenshi nodded.

"Try it." Yamato said. They all stepped back.

"Kage Bushin no Jutsu." Naruto said and two clones appeared. Tenshi sighed and prayed her idea would work. One clone began spiraling chakra around in Naruto's hand. A normal rasengan. The next clone began focusing air chakra in to the rasengan. Naruto blinked remembering Asuma's words.

_Sharp like a blade._

A shuriken began to form. Both clones back up and the let the attack disappear. They got it. Tenshi's idea worked. Tenshi's wide grey blue eyes seemed urgent.

"So?" she asked. Yamato's jaw was hanging open.

"It worked." he said. Tenshi jumped.

"Yes!" she said. "Now we can go help Shikamaru!" she yelled.

"Oh no!" Sakura yelled. "You are not coming with us." Tenshi froze. Pure, liquid, angry fire rushed into her. Naruto took her hand seeing as she was about to burst into a volcanic eruption.

"Well Sakura-chan. Let's just talk to Tsunade-sama first." he said. Tenshi calmed down next to him. Her posture relaxed too.

They ran to the hokage building and jumped into the office without warning. With that their destination was to the massive battle ground where Kakashi, Ino, and Choji where battling the Akatsuki member Kakuzu.

His voice cleared the area, his form hideous that of a monster, "Die!" he yelled. Two mask mouths opened and let out air and fire chakra. The blast heading towards the captives.

"Fuuton, Rasengan!" Naruto's voice yelled.

"Suiton, Hahonryuu!" Yamato voiced out.

"Gufuu Siuika no Jutsu!" they yelled in unison. A whirlpool banished the intense inferno. Fog began raising but showed five new hidden people in the mist.

"Sorry we're late." Naruto said. The fog cleared and surely Naruto, Yamato, Sai, Sakura, and Tenshi where standing there.

Kakashi sighed. "Perfect timing." he said. Tenshi turned her head back.

"Dad you ok?" she asked. He had never heard her voice so serious.

"Yeah, I'm ok Tenshi."

"Backup… we're saved…" Choji said.

"Sakura! Sai-san! Tenshi-chan! And Naruto too!" Ino said. They nodded at the blonde girl.

"I've never seen you so beat up, senpai." Yamato said.

Tenshi looked at him wide eyed. "Well excuse me." Kakashi said. Tenshi chuckled knowing it was only an appearance he was really fine. "Our enemy must be extremely powerful."

"I see we've got another comedian." Kakuzu spoke. Tenshi's eyes widened. She hadn't heard such a deadly voice since Gaara. "You already look worn out." he said. Tenshi smirked.

"Naruto are you ok?" Choji asked.

"He's fine." Tenshi spoke, "Don't worry about him."

"Where's Shikamaru?" Naruto asked.

"He's fighting this guy's partner somewhere else." Choji answered.

"Two of you go back Shikamaru up." Kakashi said. "One long-range fighter and one medical ninja." he said. Sakura and Sai nodded. Yamato nodded too. Kakashi slammed his hands to the ground and Pakkun appeared.

"Leave it to me." Pakkun said.

"All right! Sai, Sakura fallow Pakkun and help Shikamaru!" They agreed and ran off with Pakkun.

"What do you think reinforcements will do for you?" Kakuzu asked, "Now I have a wider variety of new hearts to choose from." Tenshi's senses alarmed quickly. _What the hell?_ She heard Naruto's footsteps step forward.

"I can handle him." he said. Tenshi nodded. Everyone seemed so worried.

"Let's go!" Pakkun said. The two shinobi agreed and left to find Shikamaru. The two jounin babbled for a sec before turning back to the battle.

"Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Naruto yelled and two clones appeared.

After his clones got defeated he realized he needed at least three clones and Kakuzu established that Naruto was a Jinchuuriki. He summoned three clones this time. One guarded, the other two worked on creating the Rasengan. One spiraling the chakra and the other pushing element chakra into the spiraling chakra. There was a loud screeching sound admitted from the chakra. Choji and Ino looked at the new technique in amazement. Naruto raised the spiraling attack into the air. His eyes where slits and he looked so serious. The chakra looked like a shuriken.

"Fuuton, Rasen-Shuriken!" Naruto said. That was it. His ultimate technique.


	13. Chapter 13

Story Starts:

_Can you sense it? You're always right in front of his eyes making him stronger. Right Sasuke?_

Tenshi held Naruto along with Choji as Ino healed him, his eyes dazed and something about them remind Kakashi of Tenshi's eyes. Naruto groaned as Choji helped him stand.

"Think you can walk?"

"Okay, everyone. Let's go home!" Yamato said.

"Where is Kakashi-sensei?" Ino asked.

"Later." Tenshi said.

The teams reunited and returned home.

"Excellent job everyone!" Tsunade-sama praised them. "The threat has passed for the time being, but the Akatsuki is still out there. So don't be complacent!" she barked. They nodded. "Naruto, your injury…"

Naruto nodded. "It's like a badge of honor!" he said. Tenshi shifted her gaze to him. Worry shined into her unseeing eyes.

"He's been given emergency first aid." Sakura said.

Tsunade didn't seem so comfortable with that. "Go get examined at Konaha Hospital, just to be on the safe side." she said.

"No, I don't really…"

"Do what she says Naruto!" Tenshi barked. Naruto recoiled.

Sakura wrapped her arm around Naruto's head and began punching him. "Don't worry, master! I'll make sure he gets to the hospital!" she said.

"Sakura stop babying Naruto." Tenshi said. Tsunade sighed.

"No then, both of your teams have earned a break." she said. "Go and rest up. Dismissed!"

They left. Sakura and Tenshi brought Naruto to the hospital and Sakura did an examination.

"You're always overdoing it." Sakura said.

"You don't need to get so angry…" Naruto said laying on the bed. Tenshi wasn't listening just sitting next to Naruto opposite Sakura.

"No back-talking!" she said and hit his head with the clipboard. Sakura looked over the papers. She focused her attention to his arm. She healed his arm. Naruto winced his arm in pain. Sakura bandaged his arm. "That's all done. Now take it easy, okay?" she said.

"Thank you Sakura-chan!" he said.

"Look, Naruto, don't use that new technique unless you're completely out of options." she suggested, "Don't rely on it."

"I'll be fine! As long as you're around to fix me up-…!"

"No you won't! Medical Ninjutsu can't just magically heal any injury!" Naruto looked down and placed his hand on his arm. Tenshi leaned forward and held his hand smiling lightly at him. She patted his hand.

"Naruto will find a balance Sakura! I told you not to baby him!"

"But… this all makes me kinda happy…" Tenshi tapped his nose.

"That's why you'll find a balance." she said. "I have faith in you Naruto." Naruto's eyes widened then he smiled his eyes shining. Tenshi sat back in her seat.

"I feel like the three of us are getting closer to Sasuke." he said.

"We better because when I see that boy I'll give him a piece of my mind."

Naruto laughed. Sakura didn't but her eyes shined. "Tenshi…"

"KEEP YOUR MOUTH SHUT PINKY!!!" Tenshi yelled bowing her head. Naruto looked at Sakura then at Tenshi.

"Tenshi…" Naruto said.

The next day tension was high between the teens. The team treated themselves to lunch. "Hey sorry for the wait. It's donkatsu with extra goodies!" Ichiraku said. "I doubled the meat free of charge!" He placed the bowl in front of Naruto. Tenshi was holding her stomach.

"Thank you! This is it!" Naruto said.

"Naruto… how can you eat that much? I'm already full listening to the food you are about eat!" she said. Naruto grinned and began eating it in a fast pace. Tenshi sighed. _That's Naruto for you._ She thought.

"Be careful! Our ramen is always super hot!" Ayame reminded him.

"Eating with my left hand is really hard!" he said.

Tenshi said. "Do you want me to help you?" she asked.

"Nah! I'll find a way Tenshi!" he said smiling. Tenshi smiled back at him. She snatched the chopsticks.

"Be quiet! You can't move your arm let me help dunce!" she snapped playfully. Naruto blushed lightly. Sai pocked him with the chop sticks.

"Here! Open up!" Sai said.

"You're not supposed to do that!" Naruto yelled. Sakura grabbed his arm.

"Huh?" Sai said confused. Tenshi sighed and covered her eyes.

"Hey." Kakashi said entering the ramen stand.

" "Huh," my butt!" Naruto yelled.

"What is it?"

"And here Tenshi was going to feed me!" he said.

"Sai, Naruto. Let's not fight?" Tenshi said. "Hi dad." she said.

"Looks like you've got a problem on your hands girls." he said.

Sakura chuckled. "Don't we always." she said. "Naruto can't use his right hand so he was getting a bit worked up over who would feed him." Kakashi sat next to Naruto.

"Here! Eat up!" he said.

Tenshi became embarrassed and looked away and Naruto looked at Sai. After a long down to earth discussion about the new technique Naruto made everyone feel stupid for worrying about him. It was Naruto. Nothing could get Naruto down.

"Kakashi-sensei will pay for it!" Naruto said.

"That's okay!" Ichiraku said.

"Thanks for the food!" Sakura and Tenshi said. When they walked out two Konahamaru's where standing there.

"So you've finally mastered Shadow Clone?" Naruto said.

"Konahamaru?" Tenshi said stepping next to Naruto. "What are you doing here?"

"What? What is it?" Sakura asked stepping out with the rest of the team.

"So. Show me how much you've improved!" Naruto said. Tenshi shifted her gaze back and forth.

"Here I go Naruto-nii-chan!" he said. "Oiroke Onna no Ko Doushi no Jutsu!" he said and two naked woman appeared.

"Wow! You're doing that?!"

"Doing what?" Tenshi asked feeling out of the loop. Sakura freaked out. Kakashi sweat dropped and Sai remain emotionless.

"So how about it, Nii-chan?" Konahamaru asked. Sakura ran up and pulled up her sleeve. "I used two girls to-…" Sakura paused. Konahamaru's teammate, Moegi, punched him.

"Konahamaru are you ok?"

"Moegi what gives?" Konahamaru asked. Tenshi gasped and stepped forward.

"Konahamaru-kun! Are you ok?" she asked.

"What the heck are you doing in front of a lady?!" she hissed.

Sakura laughed. _It's like déjà vu! _She thought. She turned to Naruto. "You don't do this every time you see each other do you?!" she asked.

Naruto recoiled, "N-No! This technique can be used as a distraction, you see! And you could say that the two of us just use it for dueling!" he said. Sakura became enraged.

"Don't you two get all escalated with each other!" she yelled. "You're the only ones this kind of technique would work on!" she yelled.

"Looks like you're having a good time together as always." Tenshi's ears perked up.

"Jariya-sama!" she yelled.

"Ero-sensei!"

Sakura covered her face. "Here's another that would work on!" she said.

"You're doing better than I had expected, Naruto!"

"Yeah this is no big deal- Ow!" he yelled. Tenshi took a step forward.

"Stupid! Your bones are still broken!" Sakura said.

"You haven't changed a bit!" Jariya and Kakashi looked at each other.


	14. Chapter 14

Story Starts:

"TENSHI!!!" Tenshi jumped gripping the ceiling. She titled her head back.

"Yes Tsunade-sama!" She said. Tsunade smiled. "What did the letter say?" she asked.

"Pack your things."

Tenshi groaned. "Why?"

"You are leaving with Naruto and Jariyia." Tenshi smiled and got off the ceiling.

The Next Day:

Naruto was facing Tenshi has he had his back to Jariyia. Jariyia took the sweat dumplings from a a young lady. "Hey, little lady! Aren't you a first-rate beauty?! Everything taste better with a beautiful girl around." Naruto looked at them.

"Oh stop you are making me blush!" the waitress exclaimed.

"The dumplings are tasty I'm sure you are too." Tenshi's jaw dropped.

They went to a river and arrived at the hidden hot springs village. "We're finally here!" Naruto said. "Ero-sennin, let's start training right away!" He said.

"WHAT ARE YOU SAYING?!!!" Tenshi yelled. Naruto looked at her.

"I agree with the girl. We need to relax after a long journey." Jariyia said. "Healing you arm is also a part of your training. This hot spring is good for broken bones." Tenshi touched Naruto's shoulder and guided him towards the Sannin. "Plus, hot springs are so much fun!" Tenshi, Naruto and Jariyia went to the hot springs. In the men's springs Jariyia was jumping. "Research, research!"

"You haven't changed at all Ero-sennin. Didn't Granny Tsunade almost kill you the last time you were caught peeping in the girl's bath?" then he twitched. _Damn Tenshi's in the bath… crap._ He closed the door and scratched the back of his head.

"No!" Ero-sennin screamed. "It was mixed bathing the last time I came here… I don't get it…"

"They probably added that wall because of your peeping!" Naruto yelled.

"Have you ever listened to a word I tell you?! Why do you think I'm doing this?!" Naruto splashed water on him.

"Because you're a huge pervert!" Naruto snapped.

"You moron! Research for the Icha-Icha series is just an excuse. In actuality it's high-level training on how to hide your presence! Well, we're also here to help heal that broken arm of yours." Naruto had already swam to the other side. "Just think of soaking in the water as training!" Naruto sank into the water a little.

"My arm's fine, just train me already."

"I'm sick of your damned whining." Naruto glared at him then he noticed the mark on his chest. Jariyia placed his hand on it. "You don't need to worry about this." he said.

Naruto got up a little, "I shouldn't have to rely on its… the Kyuubi's power…" he said. "I've been training so I have the power to protect everyone, not hurt them. But I'm still not strong enough! Are there any long-range techniques that I can learn?"

Jariyia smirked. "Spoken like a first rate shinobi."

In the woman's springs Tenshi relaxed.

"_Ah! Home!" Tenshi said and jumped on the couch. _

_Kakashi smiled but said nothing. Tenshi looked at him._

"_What are you thinking about?" she asked._

"_Hn. Smart kid." he said. "Nothing. Nothing important."_

Tenshi groaned and tilted her head back soaking the edge of the hair. "What does he want me to learn… what, what, what?" she asked herself.

She got out of the spring and went to the hotel room they were staying at and put on a robe. She made tea and waited for the guys to come back when they did she was sitting tapping a letter against the table. Naruto smiled and welcomed her and sat at the window. Jariyia took some sake and drank it.

Silence filled the room. "Ero-sennin," Naruto said. "have I really become stronger?" Naruto said.

"Nope, you're the same brat as three years ago."

"Jariyia-sama!" Tenshi said scowling.

"Yeah I thought so. Stuff like this." he went silent. Tenshi smiled.

"Your feelings haven't changed in these three years have they?"

"I don't go back on my word. That's my Way of the Ninja." Jariyia looked away.

"I see." Jariyia though lingering back to the past. "Stupid is as stupid does, but I'll admit you've improved! But only this much!"

"Really? But I need to be way stronger in order to bring him back!"

"It's said that thinking about someone means that they'll come back someday, after all."

"Yeah." Naruto said. Tenshi got up taking the tea put with her. Naruto watched her. She walked over to him and dumped the tea on him. Naruto jumped. "AH!!! Hot, hot, hot!" He pouted.

"Go get a cold shower and go to bed. You are training tomorrow." Jariyia laughed. Tenshi walked over to him and dumped it on him as well. Naruto laughed at him. She began leaving and Naruto got up and spotted the letter.

"Tenshi…" Naruto stopped when he saw his name on it and a few words. Naruto tilted his head. "Teacher her the impossible… nani?" Jariyia looked at him and began laughing. Naruto looked at him.

"Sleep on it Naruto."

"I don't wanna sleep on it!" Naruto said.

He took a bath. He thought about it and when he got out the idea hit him. Or more like it… hit him. He slipped and fell and it hit him as he felt the water beneath him. He jumped up and ran out of the room. Jariyia's eyes widened seeing the boy streaking naked in the hotel room. He ran to Tenshi's room and grabbed her hand.

"Uh… Naruto?"

"Hey! Hey! Tenshi I just got an idea!"

"That would be?" he pulled her to the kitchen. He heated up water and dumped it in her hand. She jumped.

'Hot!"

"That's the color red." Tenshi froze and looked at him.

"Red?" Naruto nodded.

"Yeah and…" he ran her hand under cold water. "That's the color blue…"

"Then… your eyes are blue."

Naruto was shocked then he smiled warmly. "Yeah." He giggled. "Tomorrow… I'll teach you the color yellow and green! Ok!"

"Ok! Ok! Just put on some pants!" Jariyia yelled from the other room covering his eyes.


	15. Chapter 15

Story Starts:

Naruto had Tenshi on his back. After training he was running around with her on his back. She was giggling and pressing her face against his neck. He looked back at her face. She giggled again. Naruto jumped into the air. Tenshi gasped. "Naruto-kun!" she said. He landed and continued running.

He looked at her face again. "The wind! Do you feel it?!" he asked.

Tenshi giggled. "Yeah!"

"That's the color white!" She tilted her head.

"White?!" Naruto dived onto the grass. "Naruto!" she yelled and gripped his shoulders. He laughed. Tenshi got off his back and sat on the grass. Naruto looked up at her. "Don't do that! That was scary!" Naruto smiled. He grabbed her hand and held it in the direction of he sun. He looked at her.

"You feel that warmth?" he asked her.

"Duh. It's the sun." she said pulling her eye brows together.

"That warmth is the color yellow." he told her. She pulled her hand away and placed her hand on his hair.

"Like your hair?" she asked.

Naruto nodded. He took her hand again and placed it lightly on the grass. "That cool feeling… is green. And…" He dug a little. He placed her hand on the dirt.

"Dirt?"

"Brown."

"Brown."

Naruto trained more the next day and collapsed of exhaustion. Jariyia gave them popsicles and the two teens were soon asleep. When they woke up they were forced to return back to the village. Tenshi didn't like the idea. She almost didn't want to go back.

At one point Naruto was holding her as he walked. "Naruto-kun?" she whispered. Naruto looked at her. "Why do you carry me?"

"Because! I'm afraid if I let you go…"

"If you let me go what?"

Naruto smiled. "Nothing."

"Your voice is telling me something else."

"I'm scared if I put you down someone close to you is going to hurt you."

Tenshi smiled sadly. "You have no idea. Thank you Naruto." Naruto looked back. "Thank you for teaching me colors." she said.

Naruto chuckled and wrinkled his whiskers. "You're welcome!"

"Are there more colors? That you can teach me?" she asked.

Naruto thought.

"Well… you need to learn… orange… purple, black, and I guess gray." he said.

"That's awesome." She nuzzled his neck making him blush. "Thank you Naruto-kun."


End file.
